L'inconnu
by Yazoo Soma
Summary: Un inconnu rentre à la BGU , bouleversant à jamais Seifer. Yaoi ! Review SVP !
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour , merci de lire ma toute première fanfic , c'est l'histoire d'un petit nouveau pas ordinaire du tout et basé sur Final Fantasy 8 , Je vous laisse lire pour pas tout vous dévoilez .Soyez prévenus : **Yaoi !!_

**

* * *

Prologue**

Marchant d'une allure détendu et fier avec un sourire au lèvres et une cicatrice qui le faisait encore plus viril , Seifer savait qu'il ne laissait pas de glace les filles qu'il rencontrait sur son passage , sentant les regards dans son dos il en fut encore plus réjouit.Il rentrait d'une mission satisfaisante et il était de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il rentraà la BGU , il vit un attroupement de fille autour d'une tête blonde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. D'un air rageur , Squall était adossée au mur et tout s'expliqua quand le blond vit Rinoa sautillant autour de l'inconnu. Il allait poser la question quand Squall lui répondit:

-D'après les nouvelles c'est un nouvel étudiant.

-Je te l'aurais demander si je voulais le savoir , dit le blond d'un ton sec et sans émotions.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et y trouva son compagnon de chambre étendu sur le divan ronflant la bouche ouverte.

-On ne peut même pas avoir la paix ici, cria t'il en espérant qu'Irvine se réveille.

-Si je dors , t'as surement la paix , répliqua t'il d'un ton ensommeillé.

-Tu es aussi discret qu'un bulldozer dans une piscine.

-Exagère pas.

-Tu préfère "aussi discret qu'un bulldozer dans une église."

-Non

-Bon alors ferme-là.

Irvine claqua la porte en s'en allant.

''Il est de mauvaise humeur lui aujourd'hui" se dit Seifer

Il finit par s'asseoir dans une chaise et il sommeilla.

Il fut réveiller par une porte qui s'ouvre , Seifer fut sidéré.

-Ah désolé , je me suis trompé de chambre , dit l'inconnu.

-Tu es nouveau ici ?? demanda Seifer se remmettant a peine de ce qu'il voyait.

-Oui et comme t'as l'air à connaître le coin , peux-tu me le faire visiter ??

La vrai raison de cette entrée était qu'il avait vu Seifer un peu plus tot et il cherchait a le revoir.

Et de son coté Seifer ne ratant pas l'occasion de regarder plus longtemps le mec qui se tenait devant lui, accepta.

-Une chance t'es la sinon je m'aurais fait de nouveau encerclé par une bande de fille en chaleur, c'est fou les hormones qu'elles émettent, dit l'inconnu sans gêne.

-Quoi t'aime pas ça ??

-Ben non pas trop. Je te parle comme si on se connaissait depuis la petite enfance et je ne sais toujours pas ton nom.

-Seifer

-Moi c'est Miro et si tu émet un seul rire je te tranche la gorge.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aussi rapide qu'un chat Miro était sur Seifer en train de l'égorger mais tout les deux riaient aux éclats. Miro était assis sur le buste de Seifer quand Quistis arriva derrière.

-T'as perdu ton titre de dur a cuir , Seifer , dit Quistis avec un sourire en coin.

En un temps trois mouvement , Seifer était débout et Miro l'ayant pas venu venir ,s'écrasa au sol .

-J'sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Quistis passa sa route en réprimantson fou rire.

Toujours à terre , Miro était mort de rire.

-Toi ... un dur ... un dur a cuir , AHAHAHA , dit Miro étalé de tout son long en riant de la gueule de Seifer.

Cette fois ce fut Miro qui fut écraser sous Seifer.

Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas long mais c'est ce qu'on apelle un prologue  
J'aimerais des previews ça m'encouragerait :-)


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Trois jours plus tard dans la cafétéria un soir quand Seifer arriva en compagnie de Miro , tout le monde les regarda . Bientot il y eu une douzaine de fille autour de Miro.Il suffit du regard noir de Seifer pour que tous détalent.

-Merci je t'en dois une.

-De rien , ce ne sont que des jeunes et j'adore leur faire peur, fit Seifer avec un sourire qu'y faisait fondre Miro.

Selphie , Irvine , Squall et Rinoa venait d'arriver et s'assirent a coté d'eux .

-Et puis comment va ta première journée, demanda Rinoa avec un sourire béat.

-Bien , c'est assez facile jusqu'a maitenant.

-As-tu eu cours avec Quistis ??

-Non

-Alors voila la raison pourquoi tu trouves ça facile.

Zell arriva les bras chargé de hot-dog , il s'assit à coté de Miro et se mit a le mater.

-Ah j'ai eu cours avec toi aujourd'hui , dit Miro , tu es le prof qui s'est chier la gueule devant toute la classe.

Seifer ne retena en aucun point le fou rire qu'il eu a ce moment la.

-..Va te faire foutre ! répondit Zell qui se rapella avec amertume cette mésaventure du matin.

-Mmmm... tu te porte volontaire , dit Miro sans tact en faisant rougir Zell.

-Surveille tes paroles Zell , car on dit "qui aime bien , chatis bien" , répliqua Selphie avec un sourire.

Zell rougit davantage et ceci n'échappa à personne même Seifer fut déconcerté par la brusque monté de jalousie qui venait en lui.

-Bon changement de sujet , tu viens de où Miro ?? , dit Irvine qui avait capter le mal à l'aise de Zell et Seifer.

-Secret , répondit Miro le plus sérieusement du monde.

-...

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA c'est une blague voyons !?! firent-ils en canon.

-Alors tu viens de où , redemanda Squall.

Seifer fut le seul a voir les yeux bleu virant au gris se remplir d'eau avant de voir Miro s'en aller sans aucune explication.

-Eh merde , dit Squall , j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

-Je croit que coté sentiment , il est pas mal instable , répondit Rinoa.

-Tu peux bien parler Rinoa , c'est toi la pire , laissa tomber Seifer en poursuivant le garçon qui le faisait frémir.

Quand Seifer retrouva Miro , il avait le visage rougit et essaya de se cacher de la vue du grand blond.

-Pourquoi t'es tu en aller sans explications ? lui demanda t'il

-J'ai tu l'air de quelqu'un qui veut s'expliquer , dit froidement Miro en lui jetant un regard glacial

Ne l'ayant jamais vu en une tel position , Seifer décida de se taire mais de rester avec Miro.

-Puis-je avoir un peu de solitude , demanda Miro sans aucune sympathie .

-Non pas avant que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas.

-Alors il va falloir que je m'habitue a ta présence.

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument pas me dire ce qui te peine a ce point.

-Tu ne comprend pas le sens de SOLITUDE , S O L I T U D E , dit Miro en détachant bien les lettres en s'effondra et replongea dans une nouvelle vague de pleurs.

-Ca va mal , j'ai un gros caractère moi aussi et je suis pas du genre a lacher.

Miro le regarda encore froidement et finit par éclater de rire.

Seifer n'avait jamais vu une personne qui changeait aussi vite d'émotion , même pas Rinoa qui connaissait parfaitement le stade tristesse à colère. Il ne savait plus du tout comment agir avec lui. Devait-il essayer de le comprendre ou de le laisser là. Il se surprit a penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser dans un tel état. Mais qu'étais devenue le vrai Seifer , celui qui se foutait de tout le monde , celui qui aimait lancer des insultes .

Retrouvant ses moyens après cette crise d'hystérie , Miro regardant Seifer droit dans les yeux au tout profond de son âme et lui dit:

-Si je veux la solitude tu ne pourras m'empêcher de l'avoir.

-Que dois-je faire alors si je veux ton bonheur , répliqua Seifer d'un ton le plus doux qu'il le pu.

-Me laisser en paix !!

Cette fois-ci c'était Seifer qui était blesser , ce nouveau savait faire mal où s'est sensible et il dut admettre qu'il ne pourrait pas changer le caractère de Miro .Il était certain de ne pas le connaitre du tout maintenant.

Miro se renfrogna et se dirigea dehors. Seifer le laissa et se faisait a l'idée qu'il n'était pas du tout fait pour lui. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de penser lui , qu'il pourrait un jour vivre avec Miro. N'importe quoi !!! Ça fesait peur , il n'était pas en train de devenir guay. Oh non , il ne pourrait pas s'y faire , mais ce Miro le faisait frémir et à sa vue il avait des frissons lui parcourant le bas du bassin. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et décida qu'une douche froide pour le chasser de ses idées, lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Couché sur le dos et pensant à cette journée et à la personne qui venait de le bouleverser à tout jamais , Seifer était sur le point de s'endormir quant il entendit la porte s'ouvrir , il se leva brusquement et vu Miro dans le cadre de porte , il avait les yeux rougit par les larmes et la fatigue.Même en pleurs il était beau , ses longs cheveux blonds paille lui arrivant un peu plus bas que les épaules faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu qui tirait sur le bleu royal et qui changeait aux bleu-gris lorsqu'il était triste . Ses yeux semblait te percer jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme .

Miro se rapprocha de Seifer et se blotissa contre lui , Seifer ne pu pas refuser ceci a Miro qui semblait tellement désorienté et perdu . Il le prit dans ses bras et le coucha près de lui . Avant de s'endormir , Miro lui souffla :

-Je m'excuse pour tous ce que je t'ai dit tantôt , accepte mes excuses , s'il te plait !!

-D'accord , mais si tu m'explique cette crise .

-Ok , puis-je dormir avec toi cette nuit , tu es le seul avec qui je me sens en sécurité.

Seifer sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il ne pourra jamais lui refuser quoi que ce soit s'il lui fesait toujours ces yeux-là.

Il finit par s'endormir bien après Miro.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour , vous vous êtes rendus au chapitre 2 , bravo (clap, clap) ca signifie au moins que vous aimez ou que vous aimez pas mais que vous voulez savoir l'histoire -

Je répète que les personnages de Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas , mais j'ai tout de même un copyright sur Miro et Chelsey, elle n'a pas encore apparue mais ça seras pas trop long.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain , quand il se leva , il découvrit qu'il était seul. Pourtant , Miro lui avait laisser un message sur l'oreiller en disant qu'il était partit plus tôt car il ne voulait que Seifer s'attire les taquineries de ses amis. Seifer dut admettre que c'était mignon d'avoir penser à lui. Quand il descendit manger à la cafétéria , Miro était déjà attablé avec leur compagnon.

-Salut Seif , lui dit Miro

-'lut

Miro avait l'air de bonne humeur , mais Seifer savait qu'il le cachait parfaitement . Ils prirent le déjeuner et tous le monde rigolaient comme d'habitude sans mentionné le brusque départ de Miro, le jour précédent.

Miro commencait a prendre goût a ce rythme de vie , même si des fois il repensait a son passé douloureux, il essaya de ne pas y penser . Il aimait beaucoup ce Seifer , qu'il considérait comme un grand ami maintenant , peut-être même un peu plus , mais il ne voulait pas s'y attarder.

Après le déjeuner , Seifer s'attendait a voir Miro , lui parler de la crise qu'il avait piqué hier soir , mais il ne le vit nul part. Vers midi il le vit se jeter sur lui et raconter très enthousiasme qu'il avait réussit son premier examen de magie avec une note de 100.

-Tu as plus de chances que moi on dirait , dit Seifer d'un ton amical.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? , demanda Miro.

-Disons que je suis pas bollé .

-Si tu étudiais aussi , ça aiderait surement , répliqua Miro.

-Y a d'autre chose dans la vie de mieux , dit Seifer avec un sourire en coin.

-Comme quoi

-Tu veux vraiment parler de ça avec moi ? dit Seifer ne cachant aucunement le sourire qu'il avait.

-Ça serait si différent d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ??

-Bien sur , puisque j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'eux , dit Seifer d'un sourire vantard.

-Qui te dit que tu as plus d'expérience que moi ! continua Miro sur le même ton , tu n'as que des filles sur la liste de tes victimes ?

-Bien sûr !

-Dommage , mais moi j'ai aussi des gars alors c'est moi qui l'emporte côté expérience , dit Miro d'un air vainqueur.

-Côté qualité , je suis sûre de gagner .

-Je vais bien le voir un jour , murmura Miro.

-QUOI?!?!

-Ah j'ai rien dit .

Dans son antre , Edea fesait les cents en pensant à ce qu'il lui arrivait , elle était de très méchante humeur et avait envoyé en fumée tous les serviteurs qui étaient venus la voir. Tous ça parce qu'elle avait envoyé son meilleur sorcier et qu'il ne revenait toujours pas. Ce sorcier fesait abstraction à la règle en ne lui donnant plus de ses nouvelles et méritait une très grosse conséquence.

Miro avait fait des cauchemars cette nuit-là et décida d'aller voir Seifer. Ce dernier lui laissa une place et se rendormit .Miro par exemple avait beaucoup de misère a dormir et décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait perdre Seifer pour rien au monde et il n'avait jamais vécu le vrai amour , mais cette fois il croyait avoir trouver la personne , dommage que cette personne soit pas au mec. Il finirait bien par le déssuader. Miro alla retrouver Seif et s'endormit un peu plus tard.

Au première heure Miro se leva , il avait des grosses cernes en dessous des yeux , surement dû aux seulement 3 heures de sommeil mouvementé qu'il avait eu. Il se dépecha de rentrer dans sa chambre à lui.

Seifer , quant à lui faisait la grasse matinée et fut réveiller par Irvine qui chantait sous la douche , rien de pire pour se réveillez .

-Grrr , je veux dormir moi , dit Seifer à lui-même.

-Moi aussi mais avec toi , dit une tête blonde qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte.

-Miro , pourquoi t'es pas rester avec moi ce matin.

-Parce que je me réveille toujours de bonne heure et j'ai été prendre de l'air.

-Tu viens ce soir au rave ??

-Toi tu y vas ??

-Si toi tu y vas ??

-D'accord alors j'y vais

-Moi aussi1

Miro se rapprocha de Seifer et se colla contre lui , sentant son pouls s'accelerer , il se lova encore plus loin. Il adorait l'odeur que dégageait Seifer , il adorait aussi sentir sa chaleur contre lui , se sentir en sécurité entre ses bras. Qui pouvait résister à un mec pareil ?

Seifer fut étonné que Miro vienne dans ses bras mais il réagit en l'enlaça et regarda ses yeux , ses yeux si ,si ... si merveilleux . Il ne pouvait choisir un autre mot car il perdait souvent ses moyens en les regardant. Il allait tenter un baiser , il s'approcha lentement et sentant sa respiration et celle de la personne qu'il aimait , s'accélérer.

-SURF IN USA !!! TANANANANA

-&??¢£¤ de bordel de merde de saloperie de ta merde 2, maugréa Seifer en voyant Irvine qui venait d'interrompre un moment crucial dans le premier pas de cette relation.

Miro riait et murmura à Seifer:

-On pourra reprendre ça un autre tantôt.

Il s'esclaffa encore plus quand il vit la moue de Seifer.

-On dirait que je vous dérange , dit Irvine

-OUI JUSTEMENT! , hurla Seifer

* * *

Pour la suite ça seras pas trop long !! j'adore écrire cette fanfic et j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration !! Je doit remercier ma muse préféré lolllll

* * *

1C'était temps que ça finisse!!

2Cid lui a surement donné des cours. - !!


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai enfin finit le chapitre 3 , il est long et j'espère que vous l'aimerez !!! J'aimerais avoir des reviews svp !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Une fois de plus je ous dit que les perso de Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Miro et Chelsey!!!_**

* * *

Chapitre 3

À la cafétéria , ce matin-là , tout le monde parlait du rave du soir , tout le monde avait hâte et était surexcité , Selphie et Rinoa étaient encore plus énervés et Zell tout autant.

-Ils ont toujours autant ... d'entrain ? , questionna Miro.

-C'est le minimum de l'excitement pour eux , réponda Squall qui regarda les trois énergumènes qui sautillaient sur place.

-J'ai déjà assisté à un rave mais ça fait longtemps , dit Miro

-Profites-en parce que c'est assez rare qu'ils en font , lui dit Irvine.

Le soir même:

Miro entra en trombe dans la chambre de Seifer en lui disant:

-Je sais vraiment pas quoi mettre.

-Met la première affaire qui te tombe sous la main , t'es pas là pour te faire remarquer , juste pour danser, lui repondit Seifer d'un ton calme.

-On est vraiment obliger de danser ? , devenant tout d'un coup très blanc.

-Oui c'est pour ça qu'on y va

-Eh merde je sais pas trop danser , la dernière fois , disons que .... je me suis souler la gueule et on a été obliger de me ramener chez nous , dit Miro un peu gêner à la mémoire de cette mésaventure.

-C'est pas très compliqué , tu te laisse aller , c'est tout.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi.

-Oui disons que je suis un bon danseur , se vanta Seifer , fier de ses mérites

-T'enfle pas la tête , tu passeras plus dans les cadres de portes .

-Viens je vais te montrer , s'exclama Seifer en le prenant par le torse.

Miro un peu surprit , maiscontent , fit de même.

-Il faut que tu te laisse bercer par la musique, et que tu soie en harmonie avec le corp de l'autre.

Seifer démara la valse et Miro suivit tant bien que de mal le grand blond. Il sentait tout ses muscles sous son t-shirt et se surprit à penser qu'il aimerais aller voir plus loin. Jamais il pensait aimer quelqu'un , surtout Seifer , sous ses apparences froides et dur à cuir , il était sensible et très adorable. Il ne pensait pas non plus que le bon dieu aurait mis quelqu'un comme ça sur son chemin . Peut-être il l'avait pardonner pour tous ce qu'il avait fait . Non ! ce n'était pas possible avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué . Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée qui le plongea dans la culpabilité . Seifer était le seul qui l'avait fait oublier tout les malheurs qu'il avait fait , toute la terreur qu'il avait mis dans des coeurs purs. Il continuait de se faire entrainer par Seifer dans une danse sans musique. Miro arreta et Seifer fit de même , mais ce dernier voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est ce qu'y n'allait pas l'autre jour ? , demanda Seifer

-Je sais très bien , mais je ne veux pas te le dire et n'insiste pas , s'il te plaît , dit Miro neutre.

-D'accord mais sois joyeux , je déteste te voir dans cet état

Miro eu un sourire sous cette petite marque d'affection de la part de l'être qu'il aimait.

-Tu irais mieux si je faisait ça

Soudainement Seifer l'embrassa , Miro fut sous le choc mais se remit assez vite. Les lèvres de Seifer était tellement douce et ferme , il s'y abandonna totalement et le baiser paraissait durer éternellement car personne n'était là pour le stopper cette fois.

Quand Irvine rentra dans la chambre avec Squall , Selphie , Quistis et Zell avec des bouteilles d'alcool , les deux amoureux dormaient enlacé sur le lit.

-CA PUE LE SEXE À PLEIN NEZ ICI , lacha Irvine le sourire au lèvres

-Depuis le temps qu'il se le cache , s'exclama Squall

-Bon on se réveille les tourtereaux !!! Allez hep! hep! , dit Selphie

Seifer et Miro se réveillèrent et furent surpris de les retrouver tous là.

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA CHAMBRE , hurla Seifer

-C'est la mienne aussi compagnon !

-Je sais mais ça explique pas que vous êtes TOUS là.

-Ben ont voulaient voir où vous êtiez passés et le rave était assez poche et les filles pas trop de mon goût, alors ont a décidé d'aller chercher de l'alcool.

-Bon arretez de faire vos gêner et pis habillez-vous , dit Quistis.

-C'est ça que je veut mais ça l'air que vous réagissez pas quand je dit "Dégagez de ma chambre"

-Ça se peut tu être pudique de même !!!

-SORTEZZZZZZ !!!!

-Bon calme tes hormones , dit Squall

-Je crois qu'il les a trop exploité avec Miro , murmura Irvine avant de recevoir un soulier en arrière de la tête.

Il finirent par sortirent et Seifer était rouge comme une tomate , mais Miro lui riait aux éclats . Il n'avait pas l'air gené par l'attitude brusque de ses amis.

-C'est pas drôle

-Mais oui voyons , ris un peu ça fait du bien je t'assure.

-Non j'ai pas le goût

-Si je te force avec une bouteille d'alcool, tu vas rire ?

-Surement , mais je ne peut pas prévoir mes gestes quand je prend de l'alcool , je peux très bien sauter sur toi au une autre personne.

-Je te défend de sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi , dit Miro avec un sourire en coin , à moins que se soit à trois.

-Espèce de pervers

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ??? J'en reviens pas t'es le pire de nous deux , sauf que toi tu garde ça en toi , mais ça parait dans tes yeux.

-Bon je m'en fous que vous soyez encore à poil , je suis tanner de poiroter dans le couloir , dit Quistis qui rentra en coup de vent. Oh dommage , voyant que les deux blonds étaient habiller.

- ;;

-T'es pas obliger de nous faire partager tes pensées perverses , dit Squall qui s'installa sur le fauteuil.

-Vous pouvez bien parlez , vous êtes les pires .

Irvine alla se chercher une bouteille d'alcool:

-Pourtant c'est toi la première à l'orphelinat qui a reçu en cadeau un fouet .

-Il était en plastique et toi tu étais bien trop passionnée par les fusils et les cowboys pour te soucier de quoi que ce soit.

-Oui je me rapelle , Seifer et Squall se disputait toujours le gunblade en plastique.

Miro esquissa un sourire en regardant Seifer , ce geste venant de Seifer ne l'étonna pas du tout.

-Je m'en rapelle et Zell était toujours en train de vouloir se battre.

-Même pas vrai.

-Eumh Eumh(Raclement de gorge forcé)

- ;;

-Selphie elle était toujours en train de vouloir tout faire comme Irvine mais lui il était trop égoïste pour partager ces jouets alors c'était la bataille , dit Quistis.

-Ouais en plus ils sont devenus un peu plus intimes en grandissant , Irvine commençait à tourner autour de Selphie , mais elle l'envoyait promener.

En racontant leurs anecdotes enfantines , les rires se firent de plus en plus ponctué de verre d'alcool.

-Et toi Miro , avec qui à été ta première expérience ?

-Euh ben , c'était une fille que je connaissais depuis que j'était petit , mais en fait je crois que c'était plus de l'amitié que de l'amour.

-T'avais quel âge , demanda Seifer curieux.

-14 ans.

-Ah , t'es un précoce ?

-Pas dans tous les sens du terme.

-Ok j'ai compris .

-Et puis Miro , Seifer a une petite queue ? , demande Quistis intrigué et réchauffée.

-Elle est comme je les aime .

-Et comment tu les aimes ?

-Ah ça il faut lui demander , dit Miro avec un sourire moqueur .

Seifer était rouge de gêne , pas assez réchauffé pour ne pas percevoir les niaiseries qui lui était destiné.

-Et celle de Miro , dit Irvine étrangement interressé.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça , j'espère que t'as pas l'intention de te faire mon mec.

-Wohhh , tu as l'air pas mal protecteur , mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ?

-Elle est longue et fine , comme je les aime aussi.

-Onh si c'est pas mignon , intervint Selphie qui était sans aucun doute assez réchauffée.

Pour sa part Zell dormait depuis un bon moment déjà et Selphie ne tarda pas a le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves. Squall était évaché dans un coin en ne disant rien et en buvant son verre , les yeux visiblement perdu dans vapes. Seifer , Miro , Irvine et Quistis restèrent réveillés assez longtemps mais sans perdre leur alcool dans le sang et il se mirent bientôt à imaginer Seifer dans un tutu rose , Irvine dans un pyjama en soie mini-jupe , Quistis dans un set de cuir assez dévoilateur et Miro dans un déguisement de Cupidon .

-AHAHA !!!!

Ce fut l'hilarité pendant presque toutes la nuit , il finirent par s'endormir . Miro dans les bras de Seifer , Quistis roulé en boule , Irvine ronflait à plein régime et Squall s'était endormit assis dans son fauteuil.

Soudain la porte claquant , tous le monde fut brusquement réveillé par ce qu'il ne voyait pas trop clairement encore à cause de la nuit. Cette silhouette s'avança et dit , d'un ton aggressif et sans émotion:

-Où est Miro?

Reconnaissant cette voix neutre , Miro ce crispa et se colla encore plus contre Seifer , ce dernier sentant chaque parcelles de Miro réagir à cette voix , l'étreignit de ses bras musclé.


	5. Chapitre 4

**_J'espère que vous apprecierez de lire ce chapitre autant j'ai apprecié l'écrire _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

-Où est Miro , redemanda l'inconnue d'une voix glaciale.

-Non mais dis donc pour qui tu te prend rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre , pis t'es qui ?

Chelsey s'avança dans un rayon de lune et tous le monde put voir chaque détails de son corps. Elle était grande et élancé , elle semblait sportive et forte. Cheveux noir plat lui tombant sur les épaules . Ses yeux était d'un bleu perçant .

Miro était recroquevillé sur lui même et Seifer faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui donner la sécurité qu'il demandait.Pourtant cette dame noire ne l'avait pas encore vue , les traits de cette dernière était beaux et fins mais pourtant aucune émotions ne masquait son visage de porcelaine. Son nez droit sans cassure et pointue ressemblait à celle d'une fée , mais son regard n'était certainement pas lui d'une fée. Ses lèvres immobiles étaient minces. Elle portait des shirt très courtes qui laissait voir ses cuisses , elle portait aussi deux étuits croisés dans le dos qui laissait voir deux Kodachi(1).

-Je m'appele Chelsey et j'ai besoin de voir absolument Miro.

Seifer qui sentit Miro trembler comme une feuille , s'affaire de le cacher le plus possible avec son corps.

-Et si je m'y oppose.

-Je devrais prendre les grands moyens.

Elle sortit ses kodachis d'un mouvement ample et organisé qui signifiait qu'elle savait s'en servir. Elle jetait un regard à Seifer qui resista toujours.

-Squall, ma Gunblade , murmura fermement Seifer , sans lacher le regard de la dame noire.

Squall était hypnotisé par se corps et ne put y détacher le regard. Ce fut Irvine qui riposta et lui envoya son Gunblade d'un mouvement rapide. Seifer l'attrapa au vol.

-Non Seifer ne te fit pas juste à ce que tu vois , elle est probablement 10 fois plus fortes que tu crois , dit Miro qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés , d'une voix posée et calme , reniant ses peurs.

-Ah te voila , je te cherchais depuis fort longtemps.

-Menteuse , si tu me cherchais ça ferrait longtemps que tu m'aurais trouver.

-Perspicace , mais pas assez , sale gamin.

-T'es pas très bien placé pour parler .

Tous le monde fut étonné de voir que cette fille sortie de nulle part était certainement encore mineure.

Surtout de voir Miro si bien la connaître.

-Reviens avec moi ou sinon je blesse ton petit ami.

-Tu ne serais aucunement capable de me faire une égratignure.

-Ouuhh tu me provoque ...

-Non Seifer , dit autoritairement Miro , ne joue pas ce jeu-là , tu risques de ne pas en sortir.

-Tu me sous-estime Miro.

-C'est toi qui me sous-estime , je t'ai vu plusieurs fois à l'oeuvre et je ne veux tout simplement pas te mêler à ça et risquer que tu te blesse ou pire.

-Onnhh si c'est pas mignon , dit Chelsey , Miro t'aurais pu m'envoyer une carte pour m'informer de tes amours.

-Je t'épargne le plus possible des moments heureux.

Son regard traversa Miro jusqu'à la moelle , mais il ne protesta pas , les deux semblaient avoir la même force de caractère et aucun de voulait fléchir. Elle remetta ses Kodachis dans leur étuis et s'approcha de Miro sans le lâcher du regard. Même Seifer se demanda qui pouvait bien résister à ses yeux . Squall lui était toujours hypnotisé par la beauté de cette femme et sut qu'il l'a comblerait dans ses mondres désirs.

La guerre intérieur de Miro et Chelsey ne se termina que quand Chelsey lui dit :

-Si tu ne te rend pas , il va falloir que je t'en fasses subir les conséquences.

-Il n'y a aucune conséquences venant de toi que je craint.

-Alors tu craindras peutêtre les conséquences que je ferait sur Seifer.

-Si tu le touche , c'est toi qui devras le payer cher.

Ça n'arrivera pas si tu te rend.

-Je ne me soustrairais plus au service d'une magicienne.

-Il le faudra bien si tu ne veut pas en soufrir .

-Il faudra alors que je t'en empêche.

Soudain dans les mains de Miro se matérialisa un sabre jumeaux (un sabre fait de deux lames parallèles qui sont meutrières et même lors d'une simple égratignure il est impossible de recoudre la peau , alors la personne atteinte peut mourir d'infection).Chelsey d'un mouvement net et rapide prit ses Kodachis et les deux étaient près à l'affrontement. Chelsey maniait magnifiquement bien ses Kodachis , mais elle voyait bien qu'elle avait affaire à une personne de sa taille. Chelsey fut la première à frapper , et les personnes présents avait peur pour Miro , il le sentait. Il se concentra que sur la bataille , sachant qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps , connaissant son adversaire. Miro bloqua son attaque d'une main et la parra habilement et s'élanca pour donner un autre coup , Chelsey ne bloqua pas a temps .

Soudain Miro s'arreta à la hauteur de l'épaule , il touchait la peau sans la blesser , sans la transpercer , seulement la froler , assez pour qu'elle aie peur .

Mais non , toujours impassible , elle semblait sereine même sous ses yeux d'icebergs .

Le sabre jumeaux était toujours sur la peau qui semblait si parfaite quand Seifer cria:

-Tu ne veux peutêtre pas la tuer , mais moi si .

Il s'élanca et s'appreta a la frapper.

-Non Seifer !

D'une secousse Chelsey se dégagea de Miro et d'un geste rapide envoya promener Seifer à l'autre bout de la pièce , aussi facilement on éloigne une mouche.

Quand le corps rentra en colision avec le mur , on entendit un craquement horrible . Un de ses bruits qu'on se rapelle longtemps.

Irvine , Squall , Selphie et Quistis s'appretèrent à rejoindre le corps inerte quand tout d'un coup la voix muette d'émotion de Chelsey résonna dans le silence :

-Si vous avancez d'un seul pas vers son corps , vous finirez comme lui.

Miro s'était relevé et s'élança vers Chelsey , il l'a coinça entre le mur et lui , son sabre jumeau bien positionner , là ou on sentait le sang affluer vers le haut.

-Si tu leur fait du mal , je te tranche la gorge d'un seul coup et tu sais que je peux le faire, murmura t'il les dents serrés montrant sa colère.

-Si tu me fais du mal , tu sais qu'ELLE te fera du mal .

-...

-Tu n'as jamais appris à maitriser ta colère Miro et c'est une de tes faiblesse , mais il reste ta principale faiblesse : ta sensibilité . Se permettre d'avoir des émotions est déjà très faible de ta part , d'avoir des émotions pour un humain est encore pire. Tu descend très bas dans mon estime , petit.

-Hey , on a le même âge , ne l'oublie pas . Je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi , tu n'est qu'une misérable poussière dans mon monde qui n'est maintenant plus vide.

-Il est remplie ... selon toi .

-Tu peux bien parler , toi ton rôle dans la vie , c'est de lui obéir , qui veux d'une telle vie ... Il n'y a que toi , car tu n'as pas d'émotion . Tu mourras de ne pas avoir connu l'amour , l'amitié et tous ce qui va avec. Tu en mourras car on en a tous besoins pour vivre . Moi je vis de nouveau grâce à cette mission que je n'accomplirais jamais , tu m'entend JAMAIS je ne tuerais l'être en qui j'ai placer tant de sentiments forts.

-Alors il faudra bien que quelqu'un le tue , pourquoi pas moi.

Mystérieusement Miro vite comme l'éclair et avant qu'elle ne le voit venir , lui administra son coup du sommeil qui consistait à frapper à un endroit précis qui fait perdre connaissance la victime.

Aussitôt que Miro la voit s'affaler sur le sol , il se précipita vers le corps de Seifer .

Il le savait encore en vie , il le sentais.

Tous les autres y étaient déjà après avoir vu Miro immobiliser Chelsey.

-Comment es-tu arriver à immobiliser cette fille qui est sans doute plus forte que nous tous réunis , demanda Selphie le regard plein d'admiration.

-Pas le temps pour le moment , il faut guérir Seifer.

-On peut l'emmener à la clinique en bas .

-Non j'aime mieux m'en occuper moi-même.

* * *

(1) Deux sabres courts

Petit mot :

**_Bonjour j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre , moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ...  
Merci énormement aux personnes qui m'encourage etmerci ShishioE ! Tu voulais je te fasses de la pub , bah voila lolll_**


End file.
